The Familiar of Zero (novel series)
Zero no Tsukaima is a series of light novels written by the late Noboru Yamaguchi and illustrated by Eiji Usatsuka. 'Volume Covers' ---- Note: The Book Covers writeup is of the given cover for sale synopsis of the story. The titles have been translated with Google. Some of it may have been lost in translation. I'm guesting wit = Saito and Ruiz = Louise. ' 01Zero_s_Familiar_.jpg|'Volume 1: Zero's Familiar / ゼロの使い魔 (June 25, 2004)|link=Volume 01: The Familiar of Zero 02-Albion_of_the_Wind.jpg|'Volume 2: Albion of the Wind / 風のアルビオン (September 25, 2004)'|link=Volume_02:_Albion_of_the_Wind 03-The Founder s Prayer Book.jpg|'Volume 3: The Founder's Prayer Book / 始祖の祈祷書 (December 25, 2004)'|link=Volume_03:_The_Founder's_Prayer_Book 04-Water Spirit of Oath.jpg|'Volume 4: Pledge of Water Spirits / 誓約の水精霊 (March 25, 2005)'|link=Volume_04:_The_Water_Spirit_of_Oath 05-Tristania s Holiday.jpg|'Volume 5: Tristania's Holiday / トリスタニアの休日 (July 25, 2005)'|link=Volume_05:_Tristania's_Holiday 06-The Ruby of Atonement.jpg|'Volume 6: The Ruby of Atonement / 贖罪の炎赤石 (November 25, 2005)'|link=Volume_06-The_Ruby_of_Atonement 07-The Silver Pentecost.jpg|'Volume 7: The Silver Pentecost / 銀の降臨祭 (February 25, 2006)'|link=Volume_07:_The_Silver_Pentecost 08-Serenade of Nostalgia.jpg|'Volume 8: The Serenade of Nostalgia / 望郷の小夜曲 (June 25, 2006)'|link=Volume_08: The Serenade of Nostalgia 09-The Ball of Twin Moons.jpg|'Volume 9: The Ball of Twin Moons / 双月の舞踏会 (September 25, 2006)'|link=Volume_09:_The_Ball_of_Twin_Moons 10-The Hero of Ivaldi.jpg|'Volume 10: The Hero of Ivaldi / イーヴァルディの勇者 (December 25, 2006)'|link=Volume_10: The Hero of Ivaldi 11-A Duet of Recollection.jpg|'Volume 11: A Duet of Recollection / 追憶の二重奏 (May 25, 2007)'|link=Volume_11:_A_Duet_of_Recollection 12-The Fairies Holiday.jpg|'Volume 12: The Fairies' Holiday / 妖精達の休日 (August 25, 2007)'|link=Volume_12:_The_Fairies'_Holiday 13 -The World Door of the Holy Country.jpg|'Volume 13: The World Door of the Holy Country / 聖国の世界扉 (December 25, 2007)'|link=Volume_13:_The_World_Door_of_the_Holy_Country 14-Aquileia s Saint.jpg|'Volume 14: Aquileia's Saint / 水都市の聖女 (May 25, 2008)'|link=Volume_14:_Aquileia's_Saint 15-Labyrinth of Oblivion.jpg|'Volume 15: Labyrinth of Oblivion / 忘却の夢迷宮 (September 25, 2008)'|link=Volume 15: Labyrinth of Oblivion Volume 1-Zero's Familiar-Louise.jpg|'Volume 15 SP'|link=Volume 15: Labyrinth of Oblivion 16-The Tea Time of Des Ornières.jpg|'Volume 16: The Tea Time of Des Ornières / ド・オルニエールの安穏 (February 25, 2009)'|link=Volume_16:_The_Tea_Time_of_Des_Ornières 17-The Soeur of Dawn.jpg|'Volume 17: The Soeur of Dawn / 黎明の修道女 (June 25, 2009)'|link=Volume_17:_The_Soeur_of_Dawn 18-Spirit Stone of Destruction.jpg|'Volume 18: Spirit Stone of Destruction / 滅亡の精霊石'|link=Volume_18:_Spirit_Stone_of_Destruction 19-The Founder s Round Mirror.jpg|'Volume 19: The Founders Round Mirror / 始祖の円鏡'|link=Volume_19:_The_Founder's_Round_Mirror 20-Holy_Land_from_Ancient_Times.png|'Volume 20: Holy Land from Ancient Times / 古深淵の聖地'|link=Volume_20:_Holy_Land_from_Ancient_Times ZnT_Volume_21.jpg|'Volume 21: The Truth of 6,000 Years / 六千年の真実'|link=Volume_21_-_The_Truth_of_6,000_Years ZnT Volume 22.jpg|'Volume 22 The Myth of Zero / ゼロの神話'|link=Volume_22_-_The_Myth_of_Zero 'Tabitha Side Story - Tabitha's Adventure' ---- Goods novel tabasa.jpg|'Tabitha's Adventure, Volume 1'|link=Tabitha's Adventure, Volume 1 Goods novel tabasa 02.jpg|'Tabitha's Adventure, Volume 2'|link=Tabitha's Adventure, Volume 2 Goods novel tabasa 03.jpg|'Tabitha's Adventure, Volume 3'|link=Tabitha's Adventure, Volume 3 'Spin Off: Heavy Wind, the Female Knight Captain, Side Story' ---- Vol.1 *Chapter 1 - Karin goes to the Capital *Chapter 2 - Sandorion *Chapter 3 - Lord Jervul's Mansion *Chapter 4 - Dormitory *Chapter 5 - Four vs Four Duel *Chapter 6 - Philippe III and Grand Duke Eustace *Chapter 7 - Three Knights and Karin are honoured with the Audience *Chapter 8 - Sandorion's Past *Chapter 9 - De Ville's Confrontation *Epilogue ---- Vol.2 *Prologue *Chapter 1 - Report for the King *Chapter 2 - Dream Place of Memories *Chapter 3 - Secret Meeting *Chapter 4 - Eustace's Manor *Chapter 5 - Dark Truth *Chapter 6 - Darsini the Vampire *Chapter 7 - Karin's Infiltration *Chapter 8 - Duty of the Knight *Chapter 9 - King's Decision *Epilogue Category:Light novels Category:Zero no Tsukaima Category:Browse Category:Media